Scooby Doo And The House That Is Not There
by youme2
Summary: Scooby Doo, Fred and Daphne decide to solve a mystery of an invisible house while Shaggy stays at the Mystery Inc. headquarters with a stomach ache and Velma makes an imporant scientific discovery at work.


There once was a invisible moat around an old house. The house was in a dark, spooky forest that no one knew about. The people who lived there were just as spooky, and they were the only ones who knew where the invisible bridge that led to the invisible moat. In the house there was a man. He was in his middle thirties. There also was a woman, his wife. She was a beautiful woman in her twenties. This man and woman were not just any old neighbors. They had stolen a golden brush. Right after they stole the brush, they paid big money to get their house turned invisible. Now, to everyone else, it just looks like an open space where no trees are growing.

One year later…

The house is called disappearing forest. The reason is that people seem to disappear in the forest. The Scooby Doo gang leader, Fred Jones, saw this mystery on the internet and has chosen to solve what is going on…

At the Scooby Doo gang's headquarters…

Shaggy Rogers was playing a video game with his dog, Scooby Doo. They are the cowards of the gang. Velma Dinkley, who is the brains of the group, was on her computer researching bugs. Velma has a job studying bugs. She already has made amazing discoveries on how they live. Fred was talking to Daphne Blake. Daphne is the pretty girl and also an expert at karate.

"So, what do you think?" Fred asked Daphne. Fred was explaining the case to Daphne.

"It sounds great Freddie!" Daphne said happily. "It has been so long since we had a mystery."

"What sounds like a good idea?" Velma asked turning off her computer. Velma always wants to know what is going on with the gang.

Shaggy ran into the kitchen and suddenly started stuffing food into his mouth. Shaggy and Scooby love to eat, but since they always ate food together, Scooby was confused.

Then Shaggy started to feel sick because he ate too much food.

In the other room, Fred told Velma about the mystery, just like he told Daphne.

"That's great, Fred, when do we start?" Velma asked excitedly.

"Right now!" Fred yelled happily.

Velma's face fell. "Now? I just got an e-mail saying I need to go to work right now! My boss said I may be on the brink of a new discovery!"

Scooby was looking at Shaggy eating. He suddenly ran away to Fred and started tugging at his shirt.

Velma got an idea. "I know, if you find any clues, you can send them to me on my phone!"

"Good Idea, Velma, and if we get kidnapped or something, you can call the police!" Fred said excitedly.

Fred had just realized that Scooby was tugging on his shirt. "Scoob, what did I tell you about eating my shirt?"

Shaggy walked out of the kitchen looking sick, and he also looked like he gained fifty pounds.

"Ugh…" Shaggy groaned. "Like, I don't feel so good, man." Shaggy has bad grammar.

"Are you OK, Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"Like, no. I feel like a person who just ate everything in the refrigerator," Shaggy replied.

"Well, I guess Shaggy will need to sit this one out, too," Daphne said, disappointed.

"That leaves you, Scooby and me, Daphne," Fred said, trying to make the best of the situation.

"Why do I need to go?" Scooby asked Fred.

"Because, we need you," Fred said, repeating himself as he ran in circles around Scooby.

"Oh, no…" Daphne said. "I think Freddy is going mentally and physically insane!"

Later…

Fred, Daphne and Scooby walked up to the forest. Fred had gone mentally and physically insane earlier that day. Velma had gone to work. Shaggy had stayed at the headquarters because he was sick. Fred brought an umbrella because the weather man said it would rain.

Fred, Scooby and Daphne looked up at the tall trees.

Fred walked up to the forest. He gulped. "W- well, Scoob… I guess you need to go first."

"Why me Freddie?" Scooby whined.

"You're the dog," Fred replied.

"Fred, you are the one who wanted to do this mystery. Be brave!" Daphne said, tapping her foot.

"Ok, um… You go first, Daphne," Fred stammered.

"No, we all will go in together," Daphne stated as she grabbed Fred's hand and Scooby's paw and marched into the forest.

They approached the spot where the invisible house and moat were. Fred and Daphne stopped, but Scooby began to run toward the area where the house was.

"Scooby, come back! You could get swallowed by a big hairy monster!" Fred yelled, as he ran toward Scooby.

Fred caught up with Scooby just in time to see him falling into the invisible moat. All Fred could see was Scooby falling, so he pulled out his umbrella and caught Scooby in it just in time.

"I will save you, Scooby!" exclaimed Fred, as he pulled Scooby up to safety.

Daphne ran up to Fred and Scooby. "What happened?"

Fred was trying to figure out the invisible moat.

"It looks like something is here that we can't see," said Fred. "Let's find out what it is."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Daphne.

While Fred and Daphne were trying to figure out the moat, Scooby had borrowed Fred's umbrella, climbed up in a tree and jumped out of it, and floated across the moat into the front door of the invisible house.

Inside the invisible house it was pitch black, but Scooby could see a golden hair brush in a display case. Scooby ran to the front door and stuck his head out so it could be seen by Fred and Daphne. Fred looked up and saw Scooby barking at him.

"Scooby, how did you get over there?" yelled Fred. "And where is the rest of your body?"

Scooby threw the umbrella at Fred and hit him on the head. Daphne caught the umbrella before it fell into the moat.

"It looks like it has something to do with the umbrella," said Daphne.

Scooby motioned for them to climb up into the tree and jump toward him.

"You want us to climb up into a tree and jump off of it using this umbrella?" asked Fred.

Scooby rolled his eyes and pointed to the tree he had used to get to the house.

"Hey Fred, let's try it!" said Daphne.

So, Fred and Daphne climbed up into the tree and used the umbrella to slowly drift in the air toward Scooby. Because they were too high, they hit the house and slid down the wall to Scooby.

"Ouch!" said Fred. "Well, at least I know now how to get past that strange invisible thingy."

Scooby ran into the invisible house, and Fred and Daphne followed.

Scooby led Fred and Daphne to the golden hair brush.

"Wow!" Daphne exclaimed.

Fred examined the brush in the case. "This is the brush that was stolen about a year ago from the museum near here."

"Then we better get it out of here and turn it in to the police," Daphne said.

While Fred, Daphne and Scooby tried to break the case, Shaggy was eating food to calm an upset stomach.

"Like, this food has to help me. I, like, need this stomach ache to go away, man," Shaggy moaned.

Shaggy grabbed a box of ice cream and started eating it without a plate. Shaggy got brain freeze.

"Like, brain freeze, man! Ouch!" Shaggy yelled, crying at the same time. "Why do I have to have a stomach ache and brain freeze, dude? Ugh!"

Shaggy kept eating food.

At the house, Fred, Scooby and Daphne finally had opened the glass case by using an expensive harmonica. The case broke because of the shrill high notes, and the brush fell to the floor.

Fred snatched up the brush and was about to run out of the house to the police with it, but he saw the shadow of a man staring at them from a corner of the house.

"AHH! THERE IS A SHADOW OF A MAN!" Fred yelled.

Daphne and Scooby looked at the man as he came out of the shadows.

Fred ran into the shadows to get away from the man, but he ran into a woman in the shadows, too.

"AHHH! THERE IS A WOMAN OVER HERE, TOO! AHHHHHHH!" Fred yelled, as he ran to another corner.

Fred started to get a hold of himself and started to make a trap in which to catch the man and woman.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked the man.

"The person who owns this house, lady," the man replied.

Fred had just finished the trap. Fred also had somehow put a net under the man and woman now cornering Daphne and Scooby.

At the right time, Fred pulled a lever, and the man and woman were trapped in the net. They tried to get free, but the net was too strong for them.

"You did it Fred!" Daphne said.

Fred gave the brush to Scooby. "Scoob, you take this brush to the police."

"OK, Fred," Scooby said, as he ran out the door and to the police station. Scooby led the police to the house, and the man and woman were taken to jail.

As they were being taken away, the man said, "We would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog."

"Another case solved by mystery incorporated!" Daphne said happily.

At the Scooby Doo gang's headquarters…

Daphne was telling Velma about the case, Fred was taking care of Shaggy, and Scooby was taking a nap.

"Wow, that's amazing, Daphne!" Velma said excitedly.

Scooby woke up and walked toward Fred and Shaggy.

"Shaggy, if you have a stomach ache, you shouldn't eat food," Fred explained.

"Oh, sorry, Fred," Shaggy apologized.

Scooby giggled. "He! he! he! Scooby, Dooby, Doo!"

THE END


End file.
